elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Arakawa
"To think that, instead of being a savior, I helped to bring the end of mankind." '- Arakawa, repenting of her self-centered point of view' Arakawa is a research scientist and the assistant to Professor Kakuzawa in his Diclonius experiments. As a child, she wished to be the next Marie Curie and spent all her time studying to the detriment of her social life. She resented Professor Kakuzawa for working her relentlessly and often treating her like a gopher. Biography Joining the Lebensborn Project Returning to the university after running some errands, she discovered Kouta, who had previously left the amnesiac Nyu in Kakuzawa's custody after he claimed to be her relative, but thought better of it and returned to retrieve her. In one of his lower-level labs, they found the professor's severed head and dead body. The Professor seemed had made the mistake of crossing Nyu's alternate persona, Lucy. She was badly confused by seeing the horns on his head, since supposedly their research had been to concoct a vaccine against a vaguely-defined plague that gave people horns. Swearing Kouta to secrecy, she sent him away. She was soon after taken to an underground grotto located beneath the island housing the Diclonius Research Institute and pressed into the direct service of Chief Kakuzawa, the Professor's father. When the Chief demanded to know who the second witness to his son's horns was, Arakawa was wounded when he shot her. She refused to directly reveal Kouta to Kakuzawa, though she did 'recall' that a young male student came and went that day, though she never learned his name. Given no choice, she secretly continued his research into an Anti-Diclonius Birth Vaccine while also aiding Chief Kakuzawa in the creation of a potent strain of the Diclonius virus for genocidal purposes against non-horned humans. She was worked like a slave and at least verbally abused by Chief Kakuzawa, and also had to deal with unsavory types like the Unknown Man, with whom she foolishly made a sexual wager. Despite this, she began to see successfully completing this research as her ticket to the kind of recognition she felt she deserved while also subverting the Kakuzawas' agenda. Discovery of the Maple House A chance encounter at the university occurred between her, Kouta, Nyu and Yuka when she returned to find some of the late Professor's notes as well as try to beat the Unknown Man in a quest to find and capture Lucy. Arakawa nearly had the three when she made the mistake of taklng Nyu hostage. While Nyu did not become Lucy, she panicked when Kouta pointed out just who she was holding, enabling the trio to escape. When Kouta returned some weeks later to try and find the missing Nyu, Arakawa chastised and again warned him of the nature of Diclonii. Despite her sympathy for him, she followed him home and gave Kakuzawa's agents the location of the Maple House, which eventually led to its assault. Her stated reasons were said to be scientific. If Kaede/Nyu/Lucy remained out and about, her research into a vaccine was rendered worthless by potential random factors. Soon after, Lucy was returned to the island facility while Arakawa completed the vaccine. One or both of these factors seemed to cause an uprising among the myriad of Mariko clones kept in one of the sub-levels, which stunned her with the sight of their visible vectors, followed by an explosion that tore the island apart. Escape and Saseba Arakawa was not at the heart of the facility when the clones found and took their revenge on the vast majority of the personnel present; it seems unlikely that any of them made it out or off the island. Found and rescued by the Agent, the pair faced dire odds, aided only by the agent's resourcefulness and determination, and then by the recovery of the last viable Mariko clone, Diana. Arakawa nearly undid this by disabling Diana's controls, which, in turn, unleashed her true vicious personality. The Agent quickly restored the controls, and Diana tore through the other clones until she was killed herself. Even though the vaccine was believed to have been lost, the Agent knew the importance of getting Arakawa off the island to eventually recreate it, and seemingly sacrificed her life to get her back to the helicopter the Agent had come to the island with. Even this seemed a vain hope as the clones were everywhere, and the copter already destroyed when Arakawa found it. The arrival of a Vector Attack Craft saved her and enabled her to get off the island. Held by operatives who had taken command of the First Escort Fleet Arakawa was forcibly made to realize that she and those she worked with were responsible for a pending apocalypse. Trying to make amends, she realized from fleet scans of clone Diclonius activity on the island that the Anti-Diclonius Birth Vaccine, which she thought to have lost as she fled, was still intact. She managed to get the completed vaccine off the island with the aid of the Vector Attack Craft. From a distance, safe aboard a fleet vessel, she watched Lucy escape as the island sank, and found herself almost mourning Chief Kakuzawa, wondering about a world in which no horned people of any type had been born. Once back at mainland Japan, she was hustled out of Kamakura, which was soon to be the site of Lucy's final battles. She perfected the vaccine samples, and gave them to the Japanese government's own Anti-Diclonius branch, Saseba thereby saving the human race from extinction. Kouta observed in the finale that Arakawa still didn't seem happy, despite the incredible praise and adulation she now had. It is implied that the moral and ethical choices she had made haunted her and made her reject the very fame that had always been her dream. Gallery DSC01285(1).JPG|Color manga shot of Arakawa DSC01087.JPG|Arakawa entering the lab Category:Human Category:Chief Kakuzawa Category:Female Characters